Divergentan red
Divergentni redovi su beskonačni redovi koji nisu konvergentni, što znači da beskonačan niz parcijalnih suma niza nema konačnih granica. Ako red konvergira, pojedinačni članovi se moraju približavati nuli. Slijedi da svaki red u kome se pojedini članovi ne približavaju nuli divergira. Međutim, za konvergiranje su potrebni dodatni uslovi: ne konvergiraju svi redovi čiji se članovi približavaju nuli. Primjer je harmonijski red : 1 + \frac{1}{2} + \frac{1}{3} + \frac{1}{4} + \frac{1}{5} + \cdots =\sum_{n=1}^\infty\frac{1}{n}. Divergencija harmonijskog niza je dokazana od strane srednjovekovnog matematičara Nikola Oresme. U posebnim matematičkim kontekstima, moguće je vrijednost objektivno pridružiti određenom nizu čiji niz parcijalnih suma divergira. Tako se daje drugi smisao divergentnosti reda. Postupak metoda sumiranja ili metoda suma '''je parcijalna funkcija iz skupa nizova do vrijednosti. Na primjer, Cesaro sabiranje dodjeljuje Grandijevim divergentnim redovima 1-1+1-1+1-1+1-1 vrijednost 1/2 Cesaro sumiranje je metod '''prosjeka, po tome što se oslanja na aritmetičku sredinu niza parcijalnih suma. Druge metode uključuju analitičko nastavljanje sličnih nizova. U fizici, postoji širok spektar metoda sumiranja. Istorija Prije XIX vijeka divergentni redovi su bili u širokoj upotrebi od strane Ojlera i drugih, ali su često dovodili do konfuznih i kontradiktornih rezultata. Glavni problem je bila Ojlerova ideja da divergentni redovi treba prirodno da imaju sumu, bez prethodnog definisanja šta se podrazumjeva pod zbirom divergentnog reda. Koši je na kraju dao strogu definiciju zbira (konvergentnog) reda, i neko vrijeme nakon ovoga divergentni redovi su uglavnom isključeni iz matematike. Oni su se ponovo pojavili 1886. godine sa Poenkareovim radom o asimptotskim nizovima. Godine 1890. Cesaro je shvatio da se može dati rigorozna definicija zbira nekog divergentnog reda, i definisao je Cesaro sabiranje. (Ovo nije bila prva upotreba Cesaro sabiranja koji je implicitno koristio Frobenius 1880.; ključni Cesarov doprinos nije bio otkriće ovog metoda, već njegova ideja da treba dati eksplicitnu definiciju zbira divergentnog niza.) Godinama poslije Cesarovih novina nekoliko drugih matematičara dalo je druge definicije zbira divergentnih redova, iako oni nisu uvijek bili kompatibilni: različite definicije mogu dati različite odgovore za zbir istih divergentnih redova, tako da kada se govori o zbiru divergentnih redova, potrebno je odrediti koje metode sumiranja su korištene. Teoreme o metodama sumiranja divergentnih redova Metod sumiranja M je regularan, ako se slaže sa stvarnim limitom na svim konvergentnim redovima. Takav rezultat se zove abelian teorema za M, sa prototipom Abelove teoreme. Zanimljiviji i uopšte suptilniji su parcijalni rezultati, koji se nazivaju tauberian teorema, iz prototipa dokazanog od strane Alfreda Taubera. Ovde parcijalni rezultat znači da ako M sumira niz Σ, a neki strani uređaj ima, onda je Σ konvergira na prvom mjestu; bez bočnog uslova takav rezultat bi rekao da je M sumirao samo konvergentni niz (praveći ga besmislenim kao metod sumiranja za divergentne redove). Operater koji daje zbir konvergentnog reda je linearan, i to proističe iz Han-banahove teoreme koja se može proširiti i na metode sumiranja sabirajući bilo koji red sa cjelovitim parcijalnim zbirom. Ova činjenica nije veoma korisna u praksi, jer ima mnogo takvih lokala, koji su u konzistenciji međusobno, kao i zbog toga što dokazivanje takvih postojećih operatera zahtjeva pozivanje na aksiomu izbora ili njenih ekvivalenata, kao što je Zornova lema. Oni su stoga nekonstruktivni. Predmet divergentnog reda, kao domena matematičke analize, prvenstveno se bavi eksplicitnim i prirodnim tehnikama kao što su Abelovo sabiranje, Cesaro sabiranje i Borel sabiranje, i njihovi odnosi. Pojava Vinerove tauberian teoreme obilježena kao epoha u predmetu, uvodi neočekivane veze sa metodama Banakove algebre u Furijeovim analizama. Suma divergentnog reda se odnosi i na metode ekstrapolacije i sekvencijalne transformacije kao numeričke tehnike. Primjeri za takve tehnike su Pade aproksimants, Levin-tajp sekvencijalna transformacija i zavisno mapiranje u vezi sa tehnikama renormalizacije za veliku teoriju perturbacije u kvantnoj mehanici Svojstva metode sumiranja Metod sumiranja se obično koncentriše na redosljed parcijalnih suma reda. Iako ova sekvenca ne konvergira, često možemo naći da kada uzmemo prosjek većih i većih brojeva početnih uslova u nizu, prosjek konvergira, a možemo koristiti ovaj prosjek umjesto limita za procjenu zbira reda . Dakle, u procjeni a = a_0 + a_1 + a_2 + ... , radimo sa redosljedom s, gdje je s_0 = a_0 i s_{n+1} = s_n + a_{n+1} . U konvergentnom slučaju, redosljed ѕ približava limit. Metod sumiranja se može posmatrati kao neka funkcija iz skupa niza parcijalnih suma do vrijednosti. Ako je A svaka metoda sumiranja koja dodjeljuje vrijednosti nizu sekvenci, možemo mehanički prevesti ovo na metodu sumiranja niza AΣ koja dodjeljuje iste vrijednosti odgovarajućem nizu. Postoje određene osobine koje je poželjno da ove metode imaju da stignu na vrijednosti koje odgovaraju granicama i sumama, respektivno. Regularnost. Metod sumiranja je regularan ako, kad god niz ѕ konvergira u x, A(s) = x. Ekvivalentno, odgovarajući metod sumiranja niza procenjuje AΣ(a) = x. Linearnost. A je linearno ukoliko je linearna funkcionalnost na sekvencama gdje je definisana, tako da se A(k r + s) = k A® + A(s) za sekvencu r, s i realni ili kompleksni skalar k. Kako su izrazi an+1 = sn+1 − sn niza a linearno funkcionalni na sekvencu ѕ i obrnuto, ovo je ekvivalentno da je AΣ linearno funkcionalna na izraze niza. Stabilnost (naziva se i translativnost). Ako je s je sekvenca koja počinje od s0 i ako je s′ sekvenca koja se dobija izostavljanjem prve vrednost i njenim umanjenjem iz ostatka , tako da je s′n = sn+1 − s0 , tada je A(s) definisano samo ako je A(s′) definisano, i ako je A(s) = s0 + A(s′). Ekvivalentno, kada je a′n = an+1 a svako n, tada je AΣ(a) = a0 + AΣ(a′).Drugi način navođenja ovoga je da pravilo smjene mora da važi za niz koji je sumiran ovim metodom. Treći uslov je manje važan, a neke značajne metode, kao što je Borel sabiranje, ga ne poseduju . Takođe se može dobiti slabija alternativa do poslednjeg stanja. Konačna re-indeksabilnost. Ako su a i a′ dva reda takva da postoji bijekcija f: \mathbb{N} \rightarrow \mathbb{N} takva da ai = a′af(i) za svako i, i ako postoji neko N \in \mathbb{N} takvo da ai = a′i za svako i > N, onda AΣ(a) = AΣ(a′). (Jednom rječju, a′ je isti red kao a, sa konačno mnogo re-indeksiranih izraza.) Primjetimo da je slabiji uslov od stabilnosti, jer svaki metod sumiranja koji uključuje stabilnost uključuje i konačnu re-indeksabilnost, ali konverzacija nije tačna. Poželjna osobina dva metoda sumiranja A i B da dele je konzistencija: A i B su konzistentni za svaki niz s za koji oba dodeljuju vrednosti, A(s) = B(s). Ako su dva metoda konzistentna i jedan sumira više redova nego drugi, onaj koji sumira više redova je jači. Postoje snažne numeričke metode sumiranja koje nisu ni redovne ni linearne, primjer nelinearnih sekvencijalnih transformacija kao što je Levin-tajp sekvencijalna transformacija i Pade aproksimants, kao i zavisne perturbativni redovi zasnovani na tehnikama renormalizacije. Uzimajući regularnost, linearnost i stabilnost kao aksiome, moguće je sumirati mnoge divergentne redove osnovnim algebarskim manipulacijama. Ovo djelimično objašnjava zašto mnoge različite metode sumiranja daju isti odgovor za određene redove. Na primjer, kad god je r ≠ 1, geometrijski redovi \begin{align} G(r,c) & = \sum_{k=0}^\infty cr^k & & \\ & = c + \sum_{k=0}^\infty cr^{k+1} & & \mbox{ (stability) } \\ & = c + r \sum_{k=0}^\infty cr^k & & \mbox{ (linearity) } \\ & = c + r \, G(r,c), & & \mbox{ hence } \\ G(r,c) & = \frac{c}{1-r} ,\mbox{unless it is infinite} & & \\ \end{align} mogu da budu procjenjeni bez obzira na konvergencije. Rigoroznije, svaka metoda sumiranja koja posjeduje ove osobine i koja dodjeljuje graničnu vrijednost geometrijskog niza mora da dodijeli ovu vrijednost. Kako god, kada je r realan broj veći od 1, parcijalne sume rastu bez granica, a prosječne metode dodjeljuju limit ∞. Kategorija:Teorija sabiranja Kategorija:Divergentni redovi Kategorija:Redovi